


Thunder (why she even brings the thunder?)

by aducklingmuggingyou



Series: Lola and Elizabeth: REIGN [1]
Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Anyways, Because of Reasons, But here it is now, Elizabeth is super afraid of thunder and Lola helps, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Forgive Me, Hurt Elizabeth, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, LETS GO LESBIANS LETS GO, Meeting for the first time, Mild Language, Multi Chapter, Yes it Is, am I ashamed that I am hamiltrash, but that is not what we are here for today my friends, im so sorry this took so long, is that a Hamilton reference in the title, lol, no, not at all, prompt by Nadiahilkerfan, they are both just immediately smitten with each other like wow, this did not go how I planned it really but I still love it, we are here for some LOLIZABETHHH, yeah - Freeform, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aducklingmuggingyou/pseuds/aducklingmuggingyou
Summary: The rain was a reminder of the day her mother had been beheaded. Not only the death of a queen and a mother, but the death of ever being able to speak about her, the death of all of the good memories of her. The end of those rainy days of stories and snuggles. Dark clouds that seemed to hang over her entire childhood.-OR-In the middle of a storm, Elizabeth ends up wandering the halls and bumping into an unsuspecting Lola on her way. Can Lola help Elizabeth with her childhood fear of thunderstorms?
Relationships: Queen Elizabeth/Lola (Reign)
Series: Lola and Elizabeth: REIGN [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041469
Kudos: 6





	Thunder (why she even brings the thunder?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nadiahilkerfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/gifts).



> Hiiii everyone!! Sooooo this was a prompt from Nadiahilkerfan that I got a WHILE ago and just haven't had the motivation to write until now!! But here it is and I hope you all enjoy some more lolizabeth content!!<33

**Chapter One: Wandering Child**

_ Shit. _

_ Fuck. _

_ Why? _

Elizabeth shuddered, her shoulders bowing forward ever so slightly at the rumbling sound outside. The sky had been a dark, cloudy grey for weeks now, so she shouldn’t have been as surprised as she was when the rain started a few hours earlier. It pounded the walls of the castle, slowing everyone down as the already sour mood of the building came to a screeching halt. The servants were snippy (which Elizabeth didn’t blame them for), and the nobles had kept to their rooms the entire day. There were no meetings scheduled for the next few days, so Elizabeth had tried to keep to her chambers as well. 

That hadn’t worked out as well as she had hoped. 

At first, she had been doing alright with staying inside her room. Playing chess by herself, reading, sipping tea, watching the rain pour down from her seat by the large windows. Then Elizabeth had gotten bored. So she went down to the kitchens for some food. The raspberry tarts were delicious, but sadly didn’t cure her boredom.

Wandering the castle halls wasn’t one of her favorite activities, mostly due to the fact that they were usually filled with smelly men with rotten breath who were almost always trying to get up and into her skirts. But today was different. Due to the chilly downpour and cancelled meetings, no one but her was making their way through the halls. They were silent except for the quiet clicking of her heels on the stone floor and the sound of the rain pattering against the window panes. It was also dark in the corridors. Not as dark as they were at night with only the dim light of the torches and chandeliers, but a gloomy kind of dark that was only possible with rain. When Elizabeth was a child, she had loved to snuggle up next to her mother and listen to her read, the tapping and dancing rain and dark clouds safely outside.

Now, she hated the rain. Well, not necessarily the rain itself, but what came with it. The clouds were a reminder of the day her mother had been beheaded. Not only the death of a queen and a mother, but the death of ever being able to speak about her, the death of all of the good memories of her. The end of those rainy days of stories and snuggles. Dark clouds that seemed to hang over her entire childhood, shrouding it in something that she was told was wrong, but knew in her heart was right.

The lightning reminded her of her mother’s screams as she fought with Henry, trying to have her voice be heard. It brought her back to the time when her older sister Mary was queen, the frightening glint of glee in her eyes whenever she had someone executed. The pain when Catherine Parr had died in 1548, the wonderful light in her green eyes flickering out in the blink of an eye. 

Thunder was the worst part of it, however. Elizabeth had always feared and hated thunder with a fiery passion. She didn’t know why, because the queen knew that it couldn’t hurt her. It was merely a sound that echoed distantly in the sky, but it frightened her nonetheless, the loud booming chilling her to the bones. Elizabeth had just accepted that fact now, understanding that she would probably never know why it scared her.

So, Elizabeth straightened her posture and continued walking. She didn’t know where she was going exactly, and, if she was being honest, didn’t really care either. As long as it was away from her suffocating room.

The rain pounded against the glass panes, streaking them with drops of wetness that Elizabeth loathed with her entire being. The wind howled so loudly and fiercely that it seemed as if it wanted to blow the castle down like the toys Elizabeth had played with as a child. The sound was muffled by the walls, yes, but it still battered her brain unlike anything else ever could. It hurt and made her head spin impossibly fast. She figured she would have fainted if not for the fact that she walked right into someone at the very last second. 

“Oh!” Elizabeth gasped as she felt her body slam into something, tilt and fall backwards, hitting the floor with a thud. The ground was hard and cold, but the thick layers of petticoats and skirts Elizabeth had on saved her from what she was sure would have been some awfully painful bruises.

The thing, or rather,  _ person  _ she had walked into let out a yelp of surprise from somewhere above Elizabeth. “Oh no! Are you alright? Are you hurt?” The vaguely feminine voice asked, kneeling down beside Elizabeth, hands fluttering over her abdomen and shoulders in worry.

“I am fine, thank you. You should really watch where you are going—” Elizabeth stopped mid sentence, her eyes finally meeting those of the woman she had run into. They were a wonderful azure color, sparked with worry at the implication of knocking someone over, especially someone in Queen Elizabeth's castle. And most of all, they seemed awfully familiar. They were not the eyes of someone who was easily forgettable. “Um,” Elizabeth stammered, not breaking eye contact with the mysterious woman.

“Oh, I am glad that you are alright! I am so sorry for walking into you,” she said hurriedly, standing yet again and offering her hand to help Elizabeth up. When she took it, the woman - who the Queen now registered as to having long, dark hair and freckles dotting her face and neck - hauled her to her feet with a surprising amount of strength.

Elizabeth suddenly found herself less than a few inches from the stranger, their noses very nearly touching. “It’s. . . alright. . .” She replied slowly, taking a bit to fully register that they were still so close.

The woman, however, seemed to be quicker on her feet than Elizabeth, seeing how she soon pulled away, a blush rising on both of their faces. “My name is Lola.”

Memory stirring, Elizabeth snapped her fingers and smiled. “Yes! That’s why you seem so familiar! You are the Lola who just came here from French court, yes?”

Lola, whose eyes narrowed ever so slightly at the sudden change in Elizabeth’s demeanor, nodded. “Yes. Why?”

“I knew I remembered your face from somewhere,” Elizabeth answered, the tiny lie falling from her lips easily. “Your name rang a bell, is all.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Any why might that be? I haven’t met many people here yet.” Lola questioned, blue eyes glittering with curiosity as to how this tall redheaded woman knew her. She didn’t remember meeting her at all, so how. . .?

Elizabeth waved her comment away with a simple gesture, smiling brightly. “I greet almost everyone of mild importance who comes through those gates, it’s part of my job.”

“And what is tha—oh.” Lola whispered when all of the pieces slid into place. The red hair, curving cherry lips, strange job and how she could have possibly known who Lola was. “Your Majesty!”

Elizabeth laughed lightly. “Yes?”

Lola’s eyes widened as she fully began to take in the Queen of England in all of her glory. Of course, she looked quite different without all of those pretentious ruffles around her neck, jewels covering her from head to toe and red hair twisted up into a very intricate bun atop her head. But, it was still the same woman, and that shocked her quite a bit. How could one woman be so imposing and sweet at the same time? Of course, Mary had different sides to her, but they all centered around her love and affection for the people around her, and it  _ always _ showed. This woman didn’t seem to have that, or, if she did, it wasn’t on full display like Mary's.

Elizabeth laughed again at Lola’s stunned silence and gently placed her hands on her hips. Head tilting to the side as the curls of fire that she called her hair spilled over one shoulder. “Cat got your tongue?” She teased, trying to grab Lola’s full attention again. For some selfish reason, she wanted to be the only thing on this beautiful woman’s mind from now on. The only thing that she talked about and the only person that flashed through her mind at the most random times. It was a weird feeling that made her stomach flutter and cheeks go pink with embarrassment.

“I suppose so,” Lola nodded, snapping both women out of their thoughts. “I am so sorry for knocking you over, Your Majesty, I was not looking where I was going and—well. To be quite frank, I’ve no better excuse than that. I realize I should not be out of my room at this hour, seeing as I tend to stumble into more important people and knock them over.” Lola rambled, fiddling the nail of her left pinky finger, the ring on the finger next to it having vanished the moment she left France.

“Oh, do not worry over it, dear Lola!” Elizabeth soothed, smiling again while simultaneously pushing down the light gasp her body tried to emit at the sight of Lola grin back. Where was all this coming from? Normally she would have made someone clean the stables for a week over something like this, but not now. No. Now, Elizabeth was practically fawning over this Scottish stranger who had come from French court. What was happening to her? “I am perfectly fine and not hurt at all. All is forgiven, and you do not have to fret over it a moment longer! In fact, enough with this ‘Your Majesty’ rubbish. Call me Elizabeth.”

Lola’s eyebrows rose so high on her head that they were nearly lost in her hairline. “W-what?”

“I said, please refer to me as Elizabeth while in my presence, Lola darling. It seems only fair, seeing as I—” Elizabeth was swiftly interrupted by a bright flash of lighting cracking the sky outside in half, thunder echoing all around them not long after. Her whole body tensed up, eyes going wide and her face turning white as a sheet. There were a few moments of complete silence between the two women before Lola spoke.

“Elizabeth?” She asked gently, braving raising a hand to softly brush the Queen’s bicep, trying to get her attention. The sudden change in attitude frightened her, and Lola suddenly found herself feeling protective over Elizabeth. “Are you alright?”

Elizabeth shivered under Lola’s touch, a light heat blooming throughout her body that stemmed from her hand. It was enough to shake her out of her frightened revere, but not quite chasing the chill that had seeped into her bones. “Y-yes, I am. If you will excuse me, Lola, I am feeling a bit sleepy and require to return to my chambers for the night. We will see each other again soon, I am sure. Goodnight, Lola.” Elizabeth managed out, gently squeezing the brunette’s hand before turning and walking the way she had come. 

Lola, who was thoroughly confused and very worried by now, blinked at the sudden departure of the red headed queen. Slowly, she raised a dumbfounded hand in farewell, whispering a faint, “Goodnight, Elizabeth.” to an empty corridor.

After a long moment of quiet, save for the low sound of Lola’s breathing and the rain pounding outside, Lola shook her head. “What in the world?!” She asked open air, her words falling to deaf ears. Getting no answer, Lola sighed and turned to go back to her room.

That night, she dreamed of rivers of fire that were like silk and smelled of cinnamon and vanilla fig. She dreamed of frightened icy blue eyes and warm arms that wrapped her in even warmer hugs. That night, Lola’s dreams were full of Elizabeth.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter should be up relatively soon, but don't hold me to that lol. who knows what will happens honestly. I hope you all liked this first chapter anyway!!! Stay safe and remember to wash your hands and wear a mask, lovelies!!<333
> 
> (Bonus: there are 2 musical references in this story so far! Can anyone guess what they are?? lol)


End file.
